shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Mallister
House Mallister of Seagard is one of the most prominent noble houses from the riverlands. Seagard is a fortress built to defend the coast against the reavers from the Iron Islands, and dates from before Aegon's Conquest. The Mallisters distrust the ironborn. During the aftermath of the War of Five Kings, House Mallister has led the fight against the Twins and House Frey. Their blazon is a silver eagle displayed, on a purple field. Their motto is "Above the rest". See Westeros.org for more information concerning House Mallister through Westerosi history and War of Five Kings The War of Five Kings In 300 AC, House Frey sided with House Lannister and House Bolton in the betrayal of House Stark. House Tully had bent the knee to House Tark, as Robb Stark was born of House Tully on his mother's side, and his uncle Edmure was the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. When King Robb and his mother, Catelyn, were murdered, Lord Edmure was taken captive by Lord Walder Frey and his brood in the Twins. Immediately afterward, Riverrun came under siege from House Frey. Two years later Riverrun was still under siege but Edmure Tully had escapted with his bridge, Roslin Frey. Edmure gathered an army from his remaining banners that would dare throw the yoke of House Frey from them and broke the siege of Riverrun. Paramount in the attack was Lord Jason Mallister who led the Tully vanguard. Lord Jason had no lover lost for House Frey, as his eldest son and heir was captured during the Red Wedding. He would not survive a year in captivity when Lord Jason refused to bend the knee to House Frey. The Siege of the Twins and Aftermath Battles raged across the Riverlands from 302-308 AC. Lord Edmure with Lord Jason fought the Freys and their allies, but the Rverlands was decimated. Smallfolk and nobles alike were downtrodden. Fewer and fewer men rallied to fight on either side until the Siege of the Wtins in 308 AC. There, both Edmure Tully and Jason Mallister would die. It was not just Edmure Tully and Jason Mallister that fell, but scores of other nobles perished. This included Jason's son and heir, Ser Addam, and Ser Addam's son and squire, Hoster. Lord Jason's youngest son, Ser Dalinar now stood as Seagard's lord. When Edmure died his only issue was his seven year old daughter. Unfortunately, Lady Roslin, overcome with grief for her fallen husband took her own life. Lady Catelyn's regent was none other than Petyr Baelish who had arrived in the Riverlands only two years before with his own son, Hoster, which was Edmure Tully's nephew from Lysa Arryn. Hoster and Catelyn were the same age, but with Petyr Baelish's influence he was able to force most of the Riverlands to accept the pretender, Hoster, as the King of the Trident. Catelyn was cast aside, much to the chargrin of many, including the Mallisters. During the transition, the Freys attacked all along the Green Fork, and in the confusion, someone stole away with young Catelyn Tully from Riverrun. She would turn up a year later in Winterfell under the protection of her cousin, King Rickon Stark. The blame for this fell squarely on Petyr Baelish's opposition in the Riverlands, namely House Mallister. House Mallister had one advantage over Riverrun, and that was the blood they had shed over the last ten years in the wars against the Freys. House Frey had been the largest foe, but also the ironborn who had raided Iroman's Bay several times as King Euron attempted to expand his territory in the south as well as well as the North. Even still, House Baelish was a poor enemy to have. They had a loose claim to the Mountains and the Vale through Lysa Arryn, and recently a claim on the North through Sansa Stark and her five year old son, Benjen Baelish. But House Mallister has a fair amount of influence and suitors including the Twins and even the Crownlands, who has asked them to bend the knee. House Mallister certainly never entertained such and offer from House Frey, but the strain is growing between the guardian of the Riverlands and their King, Hoster Baelish and his father. Northern Alliance Lord Dalinar Mallister and King Rickon Stark entered into a marriage pact as Cass Mallister was betrothed to King Rickon. The wedding took place in Winterfell and bound both houses together. The alliance is sure to trouble Lord Petyr Baelish as it might sway the balance of power in the Riverlands. Renewed Threats As Spring dawns, House Frey has increased their attacks and raids against House Mallister. Several battles have been fought, including an ambush on a force led by Lord Dalinar himself. Another was a brief siege of North Tower, which was repelled by the Northern Rangers and Ser Colin North. Paternal Family Tree Maternal Family Tree